· Don't Fear The Monster ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Él quedó obsesionado con Bella desde la primera vez que la vio, y desde esa vez nunca dejó seguirla a donde ella fuera, porque no la dejaría jamás. Sólo esperaría ansiosamente poder llevarla consigo y convertirla en suya para siempre.Dark/Dominant Edward.
1. Introducción: Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los tomo sin ningún ánimo de lucro para crear historias creadas por mi propia mente. No permito copiar este material sin mi permiso, pues a eso se le llama plagio y es un delito. Merci.

**Título:** Don't Fear The Monster

**Autor:** Leon/Annika/Blume.

**Sumario:** Él quedó obsesionado con Bella desde la primera vez que la vio, con su sangre, su inocencia y su belleza. Desde esa vez nunca dejó seguirla a donde ella fuera, porque no la dejaría jamás, sólo esperaba por ella, el momento perfecto para poder llevarla consigo y convertirla en suya para siempre. Darkward. AU.

**Rated:** MA (Contenido Adulto. Por favor, si no te gustan este tipo de historias no las leas y no te dediques a joder, ¿vale?)

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward principalmente. Aun no sé si saldrán el resto xDD Lo más probable es que sí.

**Género:**

**Advertencias: **Contenido Sexual explícito, temas adultos, violencia y lenguaje fuerte, Dark/Dominant Edward, OOC. Parejas canon. UA.

** N/A: ¡¡Dénle oportunidad, los capítulos no serán... así!!**

**Don't Fear The Monster**

_Introducción_

_(Primer Encuentro)_

-

**B**ella aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. Fue hace tanto tiempo, hace tantos años, cuando apenas ella tenía tan solo cuatro años y medio, y aun así lo recordaba tan vívidamente. Porque cambió por completo su vida, cambió todo. Ella no lo supo de inmediato, pero desde el que él la vio la eligió como suya.

Bella pensó, a pesar de lo intrigada que había quedado con ese hombre, que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero estaba tan equivocada…

Todo comenzó cuando Renée decidió llevar a la pequeña Bella al parque estaba cerca de su casa. Estaban en la temporada invernal, curiosamente la favorita de Bella. A ella le encantaba el frío y la nieve, era su adoración. Le gustaba jugar con ella, lanzarla, intentar hacer formas con ella y recostarse en ella y hacer ángeles. Le parecía muy divertido.

Renée sabía cuánto le gustaba a Bella hacer estas cosas, así que de vez en cuando solía llevarla al parque. No sin antes abrigarla muy bien para que no atrapara un resfriado o algo por el estilo, no había que olvidarse de ello. La forraba muy bien con un par de camisas de manga larga y con cuello de tortuga, arriba una pesada chamarra junto con unos gruesos guantes de lana y un gorro del mismo material, unas mallas debajo del afelpado pantalón y unas botas para la nieve, no sin antes ponerle dobles calcetines.

A veces era muy sobreprotectora. A Bella solía resultarle esto incómodo, pero no podía quejarse, porque además de que su mamá se enojaba y le reprendía… podía jugar en la nieve, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Cariño, ya lo sabes, no quiero que te alejes, ¿vale? —le dijo Renée como acostumbraba a hacer y depositando un beso cariñoso en la frente de la pequeña Bella. Ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió, su madre le correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó en la banquilla habitual.

Bella se encaminó hacia donde abundaba la nieve. Los ojos le brillaron cuando vio todo ese blanco complemento que tanto adoraba. Los niños no muy lejos de ella también jugaban, aventándose enormes bolas de nieve entre ellos o a las personas que pasaba cerca de allí, pero ella poca atención les prestaba.

Ella se dejó caer en la nieve y comenzó a jugar con ella, aun cuando llevaba aquellos guantes pudo sentir la nieve a través del material y sonrió. No hacía nada en especial, la verdad es que no se consideraba muy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero se divertía intentándolo.

Comenzaba a golpear la nieve, salpicándola en sus alrededores riéndose un poco. Actitud posiblemente boba. Ella seguía jugando y todo el mundo había desaparecido… hasta que sintió como algo le pegaba con fuerza en la cabeza, por encima del gorro que llevaba.

Ella se asustó y se giró para ver qué había pasado. La gélida sustancia comenzó a caer por su cabeza y ella se estremeció, la nieve estaba casi derretida. Su vista se dirigió directamente a un chico pelo castaño que estaba más o menos cerca de ella, mayor que ella y nada inocente.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero no le había agradado. ¿Por qué le molestaba? Ni siquiera le había hecho nada ni tenían el gusto de conocerse, gracias a Dios.

Bella no le dijo nada ni hizo nada, bajó la vista y se puso de pie con ayuda de sus manos y pies. El chico y algunos de sus colegas más seguían mirándola con burla. Ella era tan torpe que no pudo evitar resbalarse un poco con la nieve, causando mucha más burla por parte de esos chicos oportunistas.

El dulce sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bella y ella decidió alejarse de esos chicos mayores. Nunca los había visto y no entendía qué hacían allí. ¿Estaban aquí para molestar a niños de su misma edad?

Una vez levantada se volvió para mirar a su madre, quien sin que Bella lo hubiera notado, estaba con otra mujer que a Bella se le hacía un poco familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar mientras echaba otro vistazo temeroso a los chicos que le habían dejado de poner atención, quizás porque no había reaccionado como habían esperado, y se encontró con una zona un poco apartada de donde su madre le permitía jugar, pero era lo que había.

También era buena, sólo que habían árboles allí y un poco de tierra descubierta. Pero a Bella no le importó, esos chicos le habían dado algo de temor y preocupación. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en la nieve, ya no tan espesa, comenzó a hacer trazos en ella pensando en lo que debería de hacer a continuación.

Pero entonces, ella escuchó un extraño ruido que le hizo buscar a su alrededor para ver quién lo había provocado. Ella pensó al principio que eran esos chicos, que le habían seguido para continuar molestándola y abusando de su mayor edad.

Pero no fue así. No había nadie cerca de ella, o al menos, no a simple vista.

No volvió a escuchar el ruido hasta segundos después, esta vez escuchándolo claramente. Era el sonido como de… ramas u hojas agitándose. Ella lo había escuchado tantas veces cuando había mucho viento. Pero ahora no hacía viento…

Su mirada se detuvo en los árboles que estaban enfrente de ella, donde creía escuchar el sonido. Se dirigió hacia ellos con un poco de temor, preguntándose qué debería de estar allí, en un lugar tan alto y... peligroso. Llegó hasta ellos y alzó la cabeza para mirarlos intentando ver si había algo, ¿sería un animal? ¿o solo un ligero viento?

Pero de repente apartó la mirada y se volvió rápidamente cuando escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de ella. Se asustó al ver a un hombre que fácilmente podría ser comparado con los ángeles que tanto veía en los libros, por la belleza y perfección que tenía, o como los hombres de la televisión o películas.

Era muy blanco, con un cabello extraño anaranjado, Bella suponía que el viento se lo había despeinado de una manera maravillosa, era enorme y tenía un gran cuerpo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Bella fueron sus ojos, que fue especialmente por lo bellos que eran, si no por el negro intenso del que eran.

Jamás había visto una persona así y le pareció de lo más curiosa e interesante. Vestía todo de negro, aunque no parecía ser ropa muy adecuada para estas épocas y aparentaba ser como de esas películas de épocas antiguas. Sin embargo, Bella no pudo evitar tensarse y temer un poco ante su presencia.

Él le miraba de una manera ansiosa; casi podía sentir como su mirada le penetraba y la forma en la que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia ella y parecía… _inspirar_. No sin mencionar que parecía complacido por lo que olía.

Ella poseía una hermosura muy inocente pero a la vez incitadora, no pudo evitar pensar él. A pesar de que era una niña demasiado pequeña, poseía una inocencia que le atraía de una manera algo ansiosa y extraña. Pero dejando a un lado eso… ella poseía el más exquisito y embriagador de todos los aromas. La más dulce de las sangres, le llamada como ninguna otra había hecho. _Olía demasiado bien y era tan apetitosa… le incitaba a tantas cosas._

Le había olfateado desde antes de que se acercara, porque poseía el más fuerte de los aromas, que casi era imposible no detectar. Fue allí cuando tuvo el impulso de atraerla y beber de ella hasta drenarla. Pero entonces… él la vio y no pudo evitar, para su sorpresa y disgusto, quedar cautivado por la casi increíble ternura que desprendía.

Era muy pálida, con unos tiernos y enormes ojos, similares a los de un cachorro, de un color chocolatoso de gran profundidad. Unos menudos labios rosas carnosos y apetitosos, su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón y su adorable y hermosamente delicioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estaba… _demasiado_ abrigada.

Ella le miraba curiosa con aquellos ojos de cachorro, él podía sentir su cuerpo tensado y el temor que había en sus ojos. La comprendía perfectamente, _debía de temerle pues la pobre no sabía ni el peligro en el que estaba. _Era un monstruo. A los monstros debía de temérseles y evitárseles si no sé quería salir lastimado. Lo que estaba deseoso de hacer… porque su aroma era tan fuerte que prácticamente la ponzoña amenazaba con escurrírsele de la boca.

Pero ella no se iba. Seguía mirándole con aquellos ojos chocolate. Podía sentir su temor, un leve temor que era dominado por una estúpida curiosidad y admiración. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un niño tan pequeño en este lugar ni en los otros muchos lugares en los que había estado. Ninguno era tan apetitoso como lo resultaba ser esta pequeña hermosa, pero aun así siempre se alejaban de él si es que tenían la mala suerte de encontrárselo.

En cambio ella seguía allí parada como una completa tonta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le miraba? ¿Qué le causaba esa curiosidad tan absurda que no le permitía apartar siquiera la vista o alejarse de allí?

_Qué mal por ella…_

—Hola, pequeña —no pudo evitar decir. Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, un poco sorprendida y temerosa a la vez.

—H-ola —replicó tartamudeando y tragando saliva visible y audiblemente. Apretó los puños cuando ella se sonrojó un poco más. Pero entonces eso quedó un poco de lado cuando recordó algo que aparentemente debió de haber sido importante desde el principio, pero debido a su ternura curiosa y su aroma embriagador no pudo evitar dejar de lado.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y ahora _reinaba un silencio completo._ No había ruido alguno, aquel ruido del que nunca podía deshacerse por más que deseara. _No provenía ningún sonido por parte de ella._

Aquello le hizo jadear y entornar un poco los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y fascinada que no pudo evitar. La clavo durante unos segundos, intentando obtener algún pensamiento por parte de ella, pero no resulto, fue inútil porque todo era silencio, por más que intentara concentrarse.

_¿Pero qué demonios?,_ pensó él. No podía ser. Era imposible. Jamás en su larga existencia él había pasado algo como esto y le hacía más imposible que fuera con una insignificante humana pequeña.

Otra cualidad más a la lista. Extraña humana con la que se había encontrado y desde luego ya no tan insignificante.

_—_¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —Ella vaciló al principio, recordando lo que tantas veces le había dicho su madre: _No hables con extraños. _Pero, a pesar de lo tensa que se sentía a su lado, no le temía mucho. Más bien le causaba una tremenda curiosidad. Había algo que le atraía en él y que le hacía preguntarse lo que estaría haciendo aquí y el porqué estaría mirándola tanto.—No te haré daño, cariño, sólo quiero saber tu nombre —añadió él con una sonrisa torcida que a Bella le hizo pensar que era la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Ella la adoró.

—Bella…

—Bella —repitió él pensando que ella le hacía honor al nombre y a la vez sorprendiéndose de sus pensamientos.

¿Una niña de cinco años le parecía hermosa? ¿qué clase pensamiento era ese? Si tan sólo no fuera _tan pequeña_.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —preguntó él extrañándose que estuviese tan desprotegida. Simplemente aparentaba ser tan frágil…

Ella negó con la cabeza nerviosamente. Comenzaba a debatirse en si regresar con su mamá, seguramente debería de estar buscándola ya, o seguir aquí, con este completo desconocido.

Él intentó soportar el fuego que comenzaba a incendiar su garganta. Tenía tantas ganas de beber de ella en ese mismo momento, sin importarle que fuera tan pequeña y que posiblemente cualquiera se podría aparecer por aquí. A su mente venía una y otra vez imágenes de él tomándola y mordiendo su suave y exquisito cuello para entonces aquel delicioso y perfecto elixir pasara por su garganta, apagando el fuego que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que algunas gotas perdidas caían en la pacífica nieve… manchándola de aquél dulce líquido.

Sacudió la cabeza y ella pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían más. Comenzaba a perder el control y sabía que si ella no se iba pronto o él ponía un límite y se marchaba de allí… nada evitaría que él bebiera de ella.

¿Sería lo correcto? ¿debería de asesinar a un ser tan hermoso, inocente, puro y apetitoso como el que tenía enfrente?

¿Qué debía de hacer?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Comenzando a frustrarse, porque a pesar del deseo que tenái deber su sangre ya, había algo que le decía e impedía que no la matara. No podía con aquella belleza inocente y eso lo mataba, porque ¿desde cuándo se detenía por eso?

Él era un monstruo. Mataba personas sin piedad, sin pensar que tal vez tendrían una gran vida por delante, una familia, un futuro. A él no le importaba, porque tenía que alimentarse y los humanos eran su alimento. Así eran las cosas y no podía luchar contra ello.

Apretó mucho más los puños, a tal punto que casi se hacía daño mientras seguía observando a aquella criatura que de pronto ya no era tan insignificante ni inocente en cierta forma, porque le estaba matando y volviendo loco.

Y entonces… allí fue cuando pensó en _otra posibilidad_. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo atraído que se sentía por su sangre, como si su sangre cantara para él… el secreto y aun no muy consciente deseo que sentía por esa pequeña niña. Las ganas que tenía de beber su sangre pero a la vez de dejarla allí y simplemente observar a tan curiosa criatura que tenía enfrente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Volvió a preguntarse de nuevo mientras aquella niña ilusa seguía mirándole ansiosa, preguntándose qué pasaría con aquel intrigante hombre que tenía enfrente.

¿Y se la llevaba con él?

Fue el pensamiento que vino pronto a su cabeza y que le hizo cuestionarse si no comenzaba a perder la cordura que por tanto tiempo había tenido y seguramente comenzaba a decaer por tanta… soledad.

¿Para qué habría de llevársela? Era tan solo una niña. Una niña que seguramente no pasaría de los cinco años y que tendría a unos padres locos buscando por ella si es que llegara a desaparecer.

Entonces también pensó en el deseo oscuro y obsesivo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, en ese momento, la imaginársela marchándose y el pensamiento de no volver a verla jamás… le hizo sentir una extraña y horrible sensación que le hizo sentir más vacío de lo que ya estaba.

No quería dejarla ir… no quería dejar de verla. _No la dejaría ir. _No quería dejar escapar a ese tan apetitoso aroma, ni aquella belleza tan pura. Estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Qui-en eres? —atinó a preguntar ella, después de haberlo observado tanto y ver que simplemente le seguía mirando pero en realidad sin mirar.

—Eso no importa —sonrió él con una sonrisa que le erizo los vellos de la nuca a Bella. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas.

Él se decidió entonces, supo desde ese momento que desde ahora era suya. Porque todo en ella le atraía y quería que fuese sólo para él. Sabía que se la llevaría consigo, para que fuese solo suya y que pudiese disfrutar de todas esas cualidad que tenían, porque era tan egoísta y necesitaba de alguien que pudiese deshacerse de tan angustiante y dolorosa soledad en la que vivía y ese alguien era la pequeña que tenía.

Pero no podía hacerlo ahora. No ahora porque ella era demasiado pequeña. Desde ahora la seguiría, no la perdería de vista, le miraría y cuidaría todo el tiempo, porque ella era demasiado frágil y ese deseo de protección le dominaba demasiado como para ignorarlo. Se acostumbraría a su tan incitador aroma y entonces… esperaría el momento perfecto y se la llevaría con él.

No pudo evitar sonreír siniestra y oscura que le hizo temer mucho más a la pequeña Bella. Le lanzó entonces una mirada que le hizo jadear y justo cuando abría la boca para decirle que se iba…

—¡¡Bella!! —escuchó la voz ansiosa y algo irritada de su madre. Bella se sobresaltó y Edward, para su sorpresa, también. Había estado demasiado concentrado en su pequeña. Pudo escuchar los pensamientos de la madre de Bella acercándose, era el momento ya de irse.

—Bella, cariño, es hora de irte —le dijo con voz ronca a causa de la sed intensa que seguía sintiendo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió y le echó un vistazo preocupado y temeroso al hombre tan extaño con el que se había topado, agradecía enormemente que su mamá le rescatara pues comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo ante su comportamiento.

—Nos veremos pronto —dijo él siniestra y oscuramente. Le sonrió una vez más a Bella, mientras ella se encaminaba para salir del lugar lleno de árboles en donde estaban, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo su madre ya estaba allí, mirándole muy enfadada.

—¡¡Bella, Dios mío, ¿qué te he dicho?!! —exclamó preocupadísima Renée.—¡Me has puesto un buen susto, niña! ¡Ven, nos vamos a casa! —añadió, yendo hasta ella y tomándole de la mano para llevársela.

Bella miró hacia donde estaba el hombre… pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que _allí no había nada_. Él ya no estaba. Había desaparecido mágicamente. La pequeña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose qué había sido de él y cómo se había ido tan rápido… mas decidió olvidarse de él.

Nunca lo volvería a ver más y no tenía caso seguir intrigándose para nunca saber las respuestas.

Sólo que ella no sabía que estaba tan equivocada…

**N/A: **

xD Dios, me quedó _hiper ultra larguísimo_. No fui consciente de todo lo que escribí hasta que escribí esta nota jaja… Perdón, espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí, me mal pasé pues las palabras salieron de mí sin parar. No pude escribir en todo el día y ya llevaba queriendo escribir esta historia desde hace bastante.

Sé que repetí muchas ideas y que puse _DEMASIADA_ "narrativa" pero no pude evitarlo y… no puedo leerlo, lo siento. No soy así porque me da escalofríos leer lo que escribo.

En fin, me retiro y espero que les dé… curiosidad saber lo que sigue. Por favor, si leyeron díganme qué piensan xD! Espero que se haya entendido bien lo que quise plasmar en este cap, y la idea principal de la trama, ¿vale?

Bueno, me marcho que ya son las cinco de la madrugada y al rato… ¡¡tengo escuela!! TT__TT A las ocho, para ser exactos =C

Besazos,

**Leon.**


	2. Segundo Encuentro: Es Demasiado Pronto

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los tomo sin ningún ánimo de lucro para crear historias creadas por mi propia mente. No permito copiar este material sin mi permiso, pues a eso se le llama plagio y es un delito. Merci.

**Millones de graciasisisimas xD a:**** dana03, zamaraz, Cullen Assassin, Maggie Sun, Cullen Lorena, marypattz, swanitam, sheryl Alexandra, Ericastelo, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, kpatycullen, Queen-Annie, Cullen-21-gladys, juli, Poison_Ivy.e, glumi.879, su, La chica del gorro azul. , RosieCullen, BlackCullen, Brike_odol3, BellaCaroSwan, Luna-Yang1994, Deysi Maria, Frostyniight, Jeniffer Black, MinaC, Mayaa!, verodelprado, Erill Cullen, ania.09, Maiy, Suiza Cullen Swan, laurageor, TryniC, flandedios, Mary de Cullen. **

**Don't Fear The Monster**

_ Segundo Encuentro_

_(Es demasiado pronto)_

-

**L**os siguientes días después a su encuentro con aquel ángel, Bella esperó volver a verlo por allí los siguientes días que fue al parque, pero para su extrañeza no lo vio aun cuando fue al mismo lugar en donde le había encontrado, ganándose otro regaño de su madre preocupada.

Ella se extrañó. Aunque nunca antes lo había visto por allí, tuvo la esperanza de que estaría todavía allí y podría quitarse aquella curiosidad que había surgido en ella después de que le había visto. Simplemente se le hacía tan extraño y… _fascinante_, además de que le había intrigado su instantánea desaparición.

Aunque la verdad la "preocupación" o confusión no le duró mucho. Después de unos días de estarse preguntando lo que habría pasado con el misterioso ángel, se le fue olvidando poco a poco, pues prefería no pensar en él demasiado. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en que le había visto y cómo parecía olfatearle, le ponía la piel de gallina y le daba un poco de miedo. Aquella sonrisa que le había provocado algunos escalofríos y aquella "Promesa" que aparentemente no había cumplido, porque aún no le había visto.

Siguió en su mente por algunos días más e incluso en sus sueños. A tal punto le había intrigado. Mas ella nunca le habló a nadie sobre él y mucho su madre sobre aquel hombre, porque temía que ella se espantara y le dejara seguir jugando en el parque. Además, el hombre ni siquiera le había hecho daño y probablemente se había marchado porque sólo estaba de visita o quizá estaba perdido y había encontrado su camino ya, pensaba Bella ingenuamente.

Pronto fue quedando en el olvido, Bella supuso que sólo había sido una casualidad, así que lo dejó de lado. Aunque sólo salió de su mente temporalmente, porque aunque a Bella le gustaría decir que esa fue la primera y última vez que vio a ese hombre de tan extraño comportamiento y que quedó para siempre enterrado en uno de los tantos recuerdos que pronto se perderían, no había sido así, porque él apareció de nuevo.

No fue instantáneamente. Ni a las pocas semanas de haberse encontrado. No. Esperó mucho tiempo, demasiado a decir verdad, aunque no podría decirse que fue del todo voluntad propia. Él esperó, para encontrarse con la pequeña Bella por segunda vez, que ya no fuera tan pequeña. Ella ya tenía siete años cumplidos cuando decidió volvérsele a aparecer y su recuerdo había quedado enterrado en su mente, aunque no en su totalidad. Tenía un vago recuerdo de él, que se había vuelto así a causa de no haberlo visto durante mucho tiempo, pero que seguramente se recuperaría en cuanto se encontraran. Para su deleite, observó año tras año como ella a pesar de estar creciendo, seguía conservando aquella belleza inocente que le había cautivado años atrás y hasta la fecha, seguía conservándola.

Seguía poseyendo aquellos ojos chocolatosos y ese sonrojo adorable que al parecer era natural en ella. Había crecido varios centímetros y podía vérsele facciones más definidas, sin embargo tenía esa misma inocencia que esperaba seguir admirando. Ni hablar de su esencia… seguía quemándole grandiosamente la garganta.

Había esperado todo ese tiempo porque quería dejarle crecer en paz. Sabía que si la seguía todo el tiempo, por más deseoso que estuviese, probablemente ella comenzaría a notarlo y empezaría a temerle y lo peor, podría decirle asustada a su madre y eso era lo que menos quería. Al menos todavía no quería que le temería, no a tal grado y no aún, pues era demasiado pronto y no serviría de nada asustarla de una vez.

Así que esperó en las sombras durante todos esos años, ansiosamente, de vez en cuando observando sus movimientos. Conforme la veía más y más, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ella debía de ser para él. Porque le parecía tan adorable y tan atrayente como ninguna otra cosa que hubiese encontrado en toda su existencia.

Por cada vez que secretamente la veía quedaba más y más obsesionado y prendado de ella. Era imposible no hacerlo. Y entonces él quiso que ella le viera de nuevo, para que no le olvidara tan fácilmente, pues eso era lo último que quería. Algo le decía que comenzaba a olvidarse de él o que posiblemente le había olvidado, pues era muy pequeña cuando se habían "conocido" y sólo había sido un pequeño encuentro. Entonces le haría recordarle.

Seguía siendo igual de protegida por su madre, algo bastante inteligente, pero aun así tenía ciertas libertades y momentos muertos en los que quedaba sola. No podía permitir que la madre de Bella le viese, porque si no eso arruinaría un poco sus planes, así que cuando ella estaba "sola" era cuando más aprovechaba para observarla, porque se había dado cuenta de que la madre era algo paranoica y podría arriesgarse demasiado.

Aun así le había estado siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya sabía perfectamente todos sus movimientos. No había sido difícil investigar todo acerca de ella. Después de aquel extraño encuentro no perdió tiempo para comenzar a preparar sus planes. Le siguió, le observó y comenzó a investigar por medio de acciones y pensamientos. Aunque claro, no se comparaba a lo que podría ser el "aprender" de ella, porque eso era lo que más ansiaba.

Aprender qué más cualidades podría tener. La razón por la que su mente le era completamente inalcanzable, como si trabajara con otro mecanismo. Aprender por qué era tan diferente al resto de los humanos, por qué tener una esencia tan… incitadora. Cómo alguien tan pequeño y frágil no era tan insignificante como la mayoría de su especie.

Era un día de esos, en los que le había dado por visitarla para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Últimamente hacía esto porque no podía evitarlo, cada vez se sentía más y más ansioso. Desde donde estaba podía sentir su fuerte y quemante aroma. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado observándola y tratando de acostumbrarse a aquel aroma tan diferente, todavía sentía mucha debilidad por su sangre. Aun no terminaba de adaptarse a ella… era demasiado apetitosa y dulce.

Además, había otras cuestiones que le hacían sentir especialmente deseoso y ansioso de ir estar con ella. Especialmente en por las noches. Ella estaba teniendo lo que comúnmente un niño de su edad tendría, _pesadillas_. Se había intrigado tanto la primera vez que le había visto con pesadillas… porque ella simplemente ella se movía y movía, además de hablar en ellas cosas sin sentido y otras no tanto, lo que él se le hacía de lo más fascinante por más simple que fuese. Así podía aprender más de ella y… agregar otra cualidad a la lista de cualidades que le hacía la más fascinante criatura que había conocido.

Y esta era una noche de _esas_. No pudo evitar de nuevo tener la necesidad de resguardarle el sueño, como había hecho tantas veces sin que ella supiese siquiera, al menos no conscientemente. Simplemente se quedaba allí, mirándola mientras ella se agitaba en su cama y hablaba, abrazada del pequeño mono al que había llamado como _Moné _y que no soltaba para nada desde los cinco años. Aquel mono que adoraba tanto.

Se sentó en aquella mecedora que estaba en uno de los rincones de su habitación, oculto entre las sombras y la observó. No fue la excepción y se removió en su cama a causa de esa pesadilla que estaba teniendo y que al él le atormentaba tanto no poder ver. Daba tanta curiosidad y a la vez le molestaba el no poder saber qué era lo que molestaba sus sueños. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que pudiese hacerlo cuando estuviera dormida, pero tampoco fue así. Sencillamente… fascinante.

Hoy estaba especialmente intranquila. Había algo raro en ella y pudo ver temor mientras sus infantiles facciones se arrugaban y su boca soltaba palabras sin mucho sentido. Nunca le había tocado a pesar de todas las ganas que había tenido. Era por el simple hecho de que parecía y era tan frágil, que temía romperla o alterarla con tan solo un toque.

Y ahora, mientras la veía así de intranquila, esas ganas de acunarla entre sus brazos e intentar deshacerle de sus pesadillas surgió de nuevo, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, conteniéndose. Pero entonces, en cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado ágilmente. El aroma llegó mucho más fuerte, causándole un agonizante ardor en la garganta y un deseo tan potente que casi tuvo el impulso de echarse a correr muy lejos, porque él no podía hacerle daño. Aun cuando todos sus sentidos le decían lo contrario.

No pudo evitar entonces acomodarse a su lado y cuidadosamente llevarla a sus gélidos brazos. Él se deleitó con la calidez intensa de su cuerpo, como ella se estremeció dulcemente en sus brazos. Aun seguía profundamente dormida; pocos minutos después se sorprendió y complació cuando de repente ella dejó de hablar y se tranquilizó un poco. Relajándose casi involuntariamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Su mirada estaba fija en ella dormida aunque en realidad no la miraba, sino estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. En lo deseoso que estaba por llevársela consigo en ese momento, porque para él ya se le había hecho demasiada espera, demasiada soledad e intranquilidad.

Tan sumido estaba que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña, a causa del frío extraño que había comenzado a tener, se había despertado en los brazos de aquel hombre completamente extraño y le miraba con los ojos abiertos del miedo y sorpresa. No supo cómo pero de repente ella estuvo sentada en su cama y él al otro lado de la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza curiosa y sorprendida.

¿Quién era y cómo había entrado a su habitación? ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido? ¿habría volado? ¿Sería Peter?

Porque él era tan hermoso y perfecto. Se le hacía sorprendentemente conocido, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo viera y todavía más para su sorpresa, no tenía impulso alguno de gritar. Aunque eso no significaba que sintiese un extraño miedo.

—¿Peter? —dijo ella ingenuamente causando que él le mirara confundido y sorprendido. Ella estaba más dormida que despierta pudo ver él y ella sonrió involuntariamente, mostrando que le faltaban dos de los dientes delanteros que había mudado hace algún tiempo. Él adoró eso.—Tú no eres Peter —dijo ella con miedo, despertando completamente y mirándole sorprendida.

—¿No me recuerdas, pequeña Bella? —inquirió él. Bella negó confundida por el hecho de que supiese su nombre y él se echó a reír siniestramente.—Sé que te acuerdas Bella, o te acordarás.

Él se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, Bella no se movió de donde estaba, simplemente le miró como había hecho años atrás. Sin apartar la mirada de él, mirándole con una inusitada curiosidad, aun cuando una extraña voz en su cabeza le decía que le gritara para que mami viniese a rescatarla del hombre extraño.

Sólo que él ni siquiera parecía querer hacerle daño, le miraba con tal profunda mirada que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Cariño, ¿tan pronto me has olvidado? —dijo él, aparentando estar sorprendido.

_Cariño_. Nunca le habían llamado así. Nadie le llamaba así. Todo mundo solía llamarle Bella y ella recordaba que las personas que no le conocían simplemente le decían _nena o princesa_. Cómo solían decirles a todas las niñas pequeñas, aunque no era que le gustase mucho.

Comenzó a recordar vagamente que sólo había escuchado a una persona decirle así y curiosamente tenía aquella misma voz hermosa, igual de hermosa a las melodías que escuchaba por el radio o la televisión y que tanto le relajaban. Era la voz de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que recordaba vagamente pero que se hacía más vívido mientras seguía observando a aquel hombre que tenía en su habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de quién era. ¿Pero cómo puede ser?, se preguntó Bella. Él se veía tan idéntico, no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto y seguía siendo igual de perfecto. Pero eso era lo de menos, ¿cómo le había encontrado?

—Tú… ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó ella mientras le observaba incrédula y él le sonrió. Ella recordó que era aquella sonrisa que tanto le había gustado. Era _él _en verdad.

—Eso es lo de menos, cariño —contestó él acercándose más a ella.—Dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, ¿no es así?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó sin entender, mientras ladeaba la pequeña cabeza de una manera adorable.

—Quiero visitarte, no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? —dijo él por fin sentándose enfrente de ella y acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Ella se estremeció bajo su gélido toque y le miró más sorprendida.

—¿Por qué estás tan frío? ¿No te congelas? —preguntó ella ilusamente mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de piedra de él para encontrarse que su cara estaba mucho más helada y dura, mientras que a él le agradó su contacto. Pero a la vez le sorprendió por segunda vez, de nuevo ella seguía allí, tan tonta, con él sin ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Y eso era lo que más le hacía querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, para protegerla. Su ingenuidad, que casi llegaba a caer en lo tonto, como muchos otros niños de esta edad. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella hablaría con cualquiera sin importarle que fuese un extraño?

—No —dijo apartando suavemente su mano y en el proceso llevando su muñeca directamente hacia su nariz, inspirando sin poder contenerse. Amena. No podía creerse que existiera algo tan adictivo y dulce. Y casi tuvo el impulso de morderle y beberla allí mismo mientras ella le miraba con sus orbes chocolate, curiosa, de nuevo.

—Eres tan deliciosa, Bella —dijo él sombríamente, liberando su muñeca. Lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que la humana no le escuchara.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Bella tontamente.—Mamá se enojará si te encuentra aquí —añadió recordando que estaba con un completo extraño. Por momentos lo olvidaba, por momentos lo recordaba, era el hombre más extraño que había conocido, tan intrigante y tan hermoso que le hacía olvidar por completo todo lo que su madre le había dicho alguna vez. Incluso el hecho de que un completo extraño estuviese en su habitación a pasadas de la medianoche, y sin siquiera saber cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ella.

—Tengo mis métodos, pequeña Bella —contestó él fríamente.—Sólo vine a visitarte, y cumplir lo que dije, que nos veríamos pronto.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Eso… quizás lo sepas más adelante —contestó él misteriosamente mientras se acercaba a la indefensa niña. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del de ella, y su mirada deseosa se dirigió a su blanco y pequeño cuello descubierto. De pronto la idea de poner allí sus labios y marcarla para siempre le apeteció tanto como su sangre. Así estaría a un paso de ser completamente de su propiedad, para que nadie más pudiese tocarla.

Ella inmóvil observó cómo él fue acercándosele más y más hasta que sus fríos labios tocaron su cuello y ella jadeó.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló ella intentando apartarlo, aunque era como si ni movido se hubiera. De pronto sintió una picazón allí que fue descendiendo de intensidad, aunque no duró más que unos cuantos segundos y él se separó de ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Cariño, es hora de que me vaya —dijo entonces.—Debes dormir.

Ella asintió aturdida sin separar de él sus ojos mirándole con una especie de hipnotización. Él tenía que irse, por más que no quisiese, tenía que irse ya. Sentía que cada vez le costaba más trabajo alejarse de ella, porque ya tenía ese enfermo deseo de llevarse a de una vez, incluso ahora mismo, pero estaba demasiado pequeña aún. Era demasiado pronto.

Tenía que esperar, esperar a que ella creciera, para que entonces ella pudiese servirle y estar con él para toda la eternidad. Pero tenía que esperar. Tener paciencia y sobre todo, controlarse. Ahora era completamente suya, o _casi. _

—Esta vez espero que no me olvides —Sonrió mientras depositaba un gélido beso en su frente a la sorprendida niña y comenzaba alejarse.

—Pero no sé tu nombre —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Edward —dijo él mientras ella abría la boca involuntariamente.

—Recuérdalo, espero que no me olvides para la próxima vez.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó ella confusa. ¿Volvería a visitarla? No entendía. ¿Qué es lo que quería este hombre con ella y cómo era que encontraba su casa? ¿cómo es que seguía idéntico?

—Más pronto de lo que crees.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero —dijo con naturalidad, con una sonrisa que le envió cosquilleos a Bella por todo el cuerpo. Con asombro miró como _Edward_ salía por su ventana como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, dejándole completamente confundida y preocupada.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana por donde había salido Edward y pronto se recostó abrazando de nuevo a su mono, pensando en aquel hombre de nuevo. Aquel hombre que había pensado que no volvería a ver jamás. Pero al parecer no fue así. Lo que le hacía preguntarse la razón por la que le habría buscado. ¿Porque le quería? ¿para qué?, se preguntaba la niña.

La pequeña Bella se quedó dormida mientras se hacía esas preguntas, quizás despertándose a la mañana siguiente con el pensamiento de que lo más seguro es que ese hombre aparentemente llamado Edward hubiese regresado a su mente de nuevo, invadiendo sus sueños por alguna extraña razón. Un sueño seguramente.

**N/A:**

Siento que me está quedando un poco estúpido y malo xD Que le estoy exagerando un poco, bueno lo que no me gustó principalmente fue todo el encuentro, el resto si me que me gustó =J. Es que como podrán ver en realidad este es mi primer Darkward… y realmente no sé si le esté haciendo bien o no y esté cayendo en lo absurdo.

Pues no sé… lo que quiero dar a entender es que Bella a esta edad sigue siendo demasiado ingenua y algo tontilla (y con nulo instinto de supervivencia) como para temerle a Edward o algo así. Quiero a dar a entender que posee una inusitada y peligrosa curiosidad y confianza por él, lo que al final le saldrá caro… Pero no sé si lo esté logrando xD Ya conforme vaya creciendo y vea que él sigue apareciéndose… comenzará a darse cuenta de que le está siguiendo y que probablemente es peligroso y bueno… ya saben ;)

¡¡oh, bastantísimas gracias!! xD Me encantaron sus reviews, ¿37? No jodan, creo que no podían ponerme más contenta. Pues yo esperaba como máximo 8 =P

Supongo que es un buen comienzo y me alegra bastantito que les haya atraído la trama y yo que pensé que el primer cap era un asco… =S Oh, que por cierto, soy tan idiota que olvidé por completo que Edward tenía que marcarla!! Cómo lo hizo en este cap… se suponía que eso debía de ser en el primero, pero en fin…

Bueno, sí después de este tonto capítulo les sigue quedando ganas de leer, díganme qué piensan de este cap, ¿sí? Que estoy algo ansiosa… jajaj (Es en serio) Espero subir el viernes o algo así…

Me voy que son las cinco de la mañana de nuevo xD… y tengo sueño.

Saludines,

**Leon.**

**P.D. **A quienes preguntaron sobre de The devil's toy, sí, la seguiré en cuanto la autora suba los capítulos a su blog.


	3. Tercer Encuentro: Todavía No Es Momento

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los tomo sin ningún ánimo de lucro para crear historias creadas por mi propia mente. No permito copiar este material sin mi permiso, pues a eso se le llama plagio y es un delito. Merci.

¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!! Ahh, brinco, corro y grito de emoción xP (Qué dramática) Espero que sigan leyendo y lamento no contestar reviews, pero tengo que escribir fics, traducir, y escribir artículos en mi blog =S Espero que eso no les moleste U__U

**Millonésimas gracias xP:**** sheryl alexandra, kpatycullen, verodelprado, madammecullen, Ericastelo, La chica del gorro azul, Poison_Iby.e, Brike_Odol3, Jenniffer Black, adela, glumi.879, RosieCullen, swanitam, juli, BlackCullen, ania.09, Musck Line, jump pomm, Vampire Massen, maryroxy, laurageor, Creed Cullen, Queen-Annie, Deysi Maria, dianita, yoya11, Gladiadora, BlueAngel, OjasGrandes_delSur_09, Serena Princesita Hale, MaggieCullen ^^, qk, Crystal Maiden, Diva, Clarita Swan deT, cuak :P, Laura Escalante, Briseyda, Blood3, Suiza Cullen Swan, ferninki, Alice Brandon Cullen, jkrf123, ZakuraFaNvampireknight, y KaguRa.**

**Don't Fear The Monster**

_ Tercer Encuentro_

_(Todavía no es el momento)_

-

**.**

**.**

**B**ella nunca olvidó esa "pesadilla" que aparentemente tuvo. Ella volvió a soñar con esa criatura tan extraña, a diferencia de que el sueño que constantemente tenía era él mordiéndole el cuello. Fue allí cuando comenzó a preocuparse, a extrañarse, a darle miedo y a creer que, después de todo, el sueño no había sido tan… ficticio.

Más aún pensó aquello cuando su madre días después halló una pequeña cicatriz con forma de media luna en la parte baja del menudo y cremoso cuello de la pequeña. Estaba de un color rojo claro, un poco brillante, y más aún, era muy extraña. Resultaba casi invisible si se veía desde cierto punto, pues en realidad era muy leve. A pesar de que Renée le preguntó a la sorprendida Bella si le había pasado algo allí, ella negó inocentemente con la cabeza. Ella pensó que estaba volviéndose a poner paranoica como tantas veces le habían dicho sus conocidos, así que lo dejó pasar.

Durante unos días más Bella no pudo evitar mirarse la cicatriz en el espejo enorme de su habitación, con algo de curiosidad y temor. Ella recordaba perfectamente cuando _Edward_ se le había acercado y entonces… el dolor punzante y el picor que había sentido intensamente hasta que extrañamente había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Fue por eso que ella siguió soñando con él, comenzó a formarse algo de preocupación inconsciente en ella, pero ella se obligó a olvidarse momentáneamente de la cicatriz y al hombre misterioso llamado Edward. Sobre todo aquel sueño tan real, del que se obligó a sí misma de pensar que era un sueño, mas las últimas palabras que le había dicho siguieron en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad y ansiedad era más grande, por lo que Bella estuvo esperando por algún tiempo volver a tener un sueño que pareciese así de real, en donde pudiese verlo de nuevo, hablarle o que le abrazara, pero no volvió a pasar para su decepción y alivio. Sólo tuvo unos cuantos sueños que consistían en lo mismo, él tocando su cuello con sus labios fríos como hielo y aquel dolor picante.

Existían momentos en donde se sentía sumamente confundida. Momentos en los que sentía cierto temor y ganas de alejarse y no volver a pensar en Edward. Y otros momentos en donde tenía unas extrañas ganas de verlo de nuevo en sus sueños o lo que fuesen, de saber más de él.

No volvió a pasar. Al menos no muy seguido. No le volvió a ver de esa manera, no un encuentro así, pero sí sueños algo preocupantes acerca de él mordiéndola y mordiéndola de nuevo. ¿Significaría algo aquello?

Pero fueron pasando los años, tan rápidos, monótonos y crueles, como siempre solían serlo. Edward miraba de vez en cuando a Bella, viéndola crecer tan rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo maldita que era la vida. Pero a la vez se fascinaba, ella seguía con aquel mismo toque que le había cautivado desde pequeña. Le parecía tan hermosa y tan tierna, que cada vez más y más aquel autocontrol que se había impuesto comenzaba a derribarse. La quería _ya_.

Estaba tan ansioso, tan desesperado por ella y su aroma, que estuvo observándola durante menos tiempo gracias a ciertas advertencias que había recibido. Aun cuando fuera todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería hacer, estar con ella, cuidar de ella, asegurarse de que su inocencia no le metiera en problemas o la pusiese en peligro. Porque le atormentaba la idea de que ella estaba en peligro todo el tiempo.

Desde luego que él no era el único vampiro en todo el planeta. Había muchos más. Estaban colados entre todas las masas de humanos alrededor del mundo, se hacían pasar por ellos y los humanos, que siempre andaban metidos en sus asuntos y andaban por la vida, pensando en sus propios problemas y en sí mismos, sin prestar atención a los más mínimos detalles, no los notaban siquiera. Los vampiros comenzaban a dominar el mundo sin que la mayoría de ellos lo supiera, tenían mayor poder e influencia en todos lados. Poco a poco estaban dominando al mundo, existiría un momento en el que quizás los humanos sabrían de su existencia… y entonces no habría porqué detenerse. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Mientras tanto, algunos se habían adaptado a su forma de vida, renegaban de su existencia y actuaban como ellos, aun cuando no estuvieran ni cerca de serlo. A otros les daba repulsión esa vida tan monótona y decidían mantenerse alejados de la civilización excepto cuando fueran de caza, que era allí cazaban humanos y se deleitaban drenándolos. Una mínima cantidad no bebía sangre humana, tenían un respeto considerable hacia ellos por lo que lo hacían de los animales, y otros, una gran parte de los vampiros que eran demasiado egoístas, dominaban muchas cosas y tenían poder, veían a los humanos como algo inferior, débil, tontos… demasiado tontos para su deleite.

Les utilizaban para hacer lo que les placiera y los adoptaban como "mascotas" para conservarlos al menos hasta que resistieran, aunque esa era una mínima y prácticamente inexistente parte. La mayoría prefería matarlos, sin rodeos, simplemente jugar con ellos y darse un banquete con su sangre finalmente. Edward estaba consiente de lo fácil e increíble que era distinguir aquel dulzón y atrayente aroma entre todos los demás. Temía que algún otro vampiro se viera atraído por su sangre y le hiciera daño, lo que era muy probable ahora, que los vampiros comenzaban a aumentar más y más. Era por eso que le había marcado, sin embargo no había sido suficiente, no había soportado aquel dulzón y delicioso sabor en su boca, por lo que _quizás no le había marcado como debería de ser_.

Se sentía un poco más ansioso por eso.

En su mundo de vampiros, constaban de ciertas reglas que habían creado cuando surgieron ciertos conflictos entre ellos mismos. Edward no era el primero en fijarse en una débil y no tan insignificante humana por su… belleza propia o la misma sangre. Existían muchos otros, muchos otros que se veían atraídos por igual hacia los humanos. La marca era para eso, para que cuando cierto vampiro se mostrara interesado por un humano se diera cuenta de que ya era propiedad de otro vampiro y no podía tocarlo siquiera.

Hoy miraba a su pequeña Bella en el parque de nuevo, comiéndose un enorme y delicioso helado. Le miraba oculto desde las sombras en donde los árboles estaban más tupidos y en gran cantidad. Era el estado de Phoenix, allí hacía un intenso y quemante sol que tenía muy alerta a Edward, pues no sabría qué era lo que podría pasar si algún niño tonto lo viera brillando bajo la luz del sol. Había tomado ciertas precauciones pero, aun así, vestía completamente de negro y un gran y grueso abrigo negro cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Aún nadie le había visto, ni siquiera la Bella misma. Nadie. Todos estaban absortos en sus propias cosas: jugando, haciendo travesuras, hablando, comiendo, divirtiéndose como hacían todos los niños. Pero él sólo tenía la mirada fija en Bella, quien estaba en una banquita sola comiéndose un helado que comenzaba a derretirse bajo el intenso sol.

Podía ver el sudor en su frente y rostro, el sol estaba demasiado intenso como era aquí todo el tiempo para el disgusto de Edward, mas Bella era demasiado pálida. Ella seguía igual de pálida a sus prácticamente diez años y eso era sorprendente. Edward sabía que era mejor así, porque su cabello caoba y sus ojos chocolate sobresalían todavía más con ese particular color.

Bella había estado recientemente con una de sus amigas de su misma edad, Charlotte, una chica que había conocido en su escuela. No eran las mejores amigas, porque para empezar no llevaban demasiado tiempo siéndolo, y después estaba que Bella no era muy sociable.

Ella se había marchado ya con su madre a casa por consecuencia del intenso sol. Así que Bella estaba allí ahora sola comiéndose su helado, absorta en él mientras el resto de los niños jugueteaban por todo el parque. Su madre Renée comenzaba a darle un poco más de libertad, el parque estaba muy cerca de su casa, por lo que Renée no se preocupaba tanto.

Ella comenzó a caminar mientras devoraba su helado, él la fue siguiendo, deseoso de que le viera. Últimamente no la visitaba tanto como quisiera, debido al fastidioso tiempo que hacía aquí y la desaprobación de su obsesión hacia ella de su hermana.

Él le siguió como si fuese un fantasma en pena detrás de ella, hábilmente sin que las personas se dieran cuenta. Bella de pronto sintió una extraña presencia cerca de ella, aquella sensación que se siente cuando alguien te observa intensamente y por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a sentirse paranoica, sin quererlo en realidad se fue internando por los caminos del parque, donde los árboles aumentaban y eran mucho más tupidos. Edward le seguía molesto, preguntándose cómo podría meterse a un lugar tan solo. Aquí ya no había nadie. Probablemente sólo estaban ella y él.

—Bella —no pudo evitar decir en voz alta algo furioso. Ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando perfectamente aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto escuchó en sus sueños. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Aquí el sol ya no entraba completamente, un poco de luz se filtraba a través de las espesas copas de árboles, pero nada más.

Una extraña brisa agito entonces sus cabellos caoba y ella se estremeció, buscó entre los árboles, recordando que él _solía ocultarse allí_. Algo le decía que él estaba allí, mirándole, siguiéndole, que después de todo no había sido un tonto sueño como en un principio pensó y se convenció de ser.

—Eres… ¿eres _tú? _—musitó ella con voz temblorosa. Estaba completamente sola, quizá con él, quien por alguna razón debía de estar siguiéndole. ¿Qué querría? ¿Qué buscaría? ¿Qué deseaba? _¿Por qué a ella? _—Edward… —el nombre vino inconscientemente a sus pensamientos y lo dijo sin saberlo.

—Eso es, Bella —dijo complacido él oculto entre los árboles. Ella jadeó y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No podía estar aquí, no podía, no podía… No era real, quizás sólo era alguien imaginario de su cabeza.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —jadeó ella abriendo los ojos, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con ninguna respuesta.

—Cuidándote —respondió él mientras ella se acercaba como lo hizo alguna vez. Sólo que ahora tenía la anticipación y el miedo con ella.

—¿Por qué? —replicó ella, internándose un poco entre los árboles y por fin, después de tanto negarse la realidad, allí estaba él. Tan glorioso como lo recordaba. Tan perfecto y tan imponente como le encontró desde que lo vio. Recargando en un árbol, con los ojos tan oscuros como el carbón, una expresión de piedra y completamente de negro.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo él y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que Bella a la vez adoraba y a la vez temía. Mostrando unos dientes perfectos. Pareciera como si esa sonrisa no fuera por buenas cosas. Ella negó con la cabeza a la vez angustiada y confundida mientras alzaba la cabeza para verle mejor.—Te quiero, Bella. Recuérdalo.

—Yo… no eres real —dijo ella comenzando a retroceder muy asustada y desconcertada. Él frunció el ceño por su reacción y por lo que había dicho.

—Cariño, no hablarás en serio —dijo él echándose a reír un poco mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—Le diré a mi mamá, entonces —chilló ella sintiéndose un poco tonta. Desde luego que era real, pero a veces solía decir cosas tontas. Si entonces era real le estaba siguiendo por alguna escalofriante razón, debía de decirle a su madre. Ella era la única que podía hacer que ese hombre dejara de seguirle.

Su rostro se quedó en blanco, ella miró temerosa cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron y apretaba sus puños.

—¿Le dirás a mami, pequeña Bella? —dijo él comenzando a agacharse, quedando a la altura de su pequeño rostro. Él estiró el brazo y con su gélida mano alcanzó su mentón.—Dime —demandó y ella asintió sin tener las fuerzas para hablar. Comenzó a temblar bajo su tacto y él lo notó.

—Bella, Bella, no crea que eso sea una muy buena idea —negó él con una sonrisa maquiavélica.—No queremos que mamá se dé un gran susto, ¿verdad?

—No —balbuceó Bella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Edward lo notó y sonrió complacido.

—Entonces no digas nada que me haga enojar —declaró él, acariciando ligeramente su, esta vez, pálida mejilla.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —gimió Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bella, recuérdalo; te quiero —contestó él.

—¿Me quieres? —repitió ella sin entender, intentado alejarse de él.

—Más de lo que debería —dijo él, aunque parecía como si se lo hubiese dicho a sí mismo.—Ahora, vete. No deberías de estar en un lugar así, hay gente mala que podría hacerte daño —añadió él apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro asustado.—Vamos, vete a casa ahora —volvió a repetir al ver que ella seguía congelada en su sitio.

Ella se alejó de él con horror, deseando con todo su ser que desapareciese allí mismo pero no pasó. Se fue alejando mientras sus ojos oscuros le miraban casi perforándola, más lágrimas cayeron en su rostro mientras salía de allí.

—Recuerda, te estoy observando —dijo él con una sombría sonrisa.

En cuanto se alejó de él se echó a correr, soltando su helado en el proceso y soltando todavía más lágrimas. No supo en realidad cuánto corrió y cuántas veces se tropezó, sólo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. Aquel hombre que comenzaba a infundirle un extraño temor. Él seguiría observándola, estaba segura Bella. No sabía para qué ni por qué pero seguiría observándola y ella no podría hacer nada evitarlo.

**N/A:**

¿Qué me dicen de éste? No la estoy arruinando? xP Porque… espero que el espagueti volador nos ampare de las locuras que haga y escriba en esta historia, la cual espero no arruinar xD Con mis muy ocurrentes ocurrencias absurdas.

En fin, OMFG!! 89 reviews?? Lo veo y sigo sin creerlo xP Es increíble lo que puede llevar un pequeñísimo momento de locura y gran inspiración… No creí que fuera a tener tanta aceptación, la verdad, se suponía que era una historia para mejorar y practicar mi Dark Edward para hacer uno medianamente decente en otra historia (que de hecho estoy escribiendo en estos momentos)… Así que bueno, repito: Me dicen si de plano empiezo a cagarla, vale?

Sean… despreciablemente sinceros. Cómo yo =)

Dos capítulos más y quizá más interesante pasará…

**¿Jitomatazo? ¿Howler? ¿Ladrillazo? ¿Un Vulturi? ¿computadoras quemadas? ¿REVIEW? **

Paso a retirarme y… las adoro!!

**Leon.**

** P.D.** Los siguientes dos caps serán un poco más cortos porque... no nos la pasaremos leyendo lo mucho que desea Edward a Bella, ¿verdad? =P


	4. Cuarto Encuentro: Falta Muy Poco

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los tomo sin ningún ánimo de lucro para crear historias creadas por mi propia mente. No permito copiar este material sin mi permiso, pues a eso se le llama plagio y es un delito. Merci.

**Millonésisisisimas gracias a (porque la historia no sería nada sin):** **verodelprado, adela, , MaxiPau, ania.09, Juli-Rose Hale, Deysi Maria, Poison_Ivy.e, Creed Cullen, Su, Musck Line, Brike_Odol3, MaggieCullen, Mina Rox, OjosGrandes_delSur_09, Cullen-21-gladys, sarss_09, Crystal Maiden, BlueAngel, Laura Escalante, Mina Rox, HippieLucy, laurageor, MinaC, Veronica, Ericastelo, swanitam, sara, Cullen Lorena, littlevampire91, Pescui Cullen, Velourya, La chica del gorro azul, culdrak, Kikiz!, Frostyniight, nyssaCullen, maryroxy, Serena Princesita Hale, M.L.F. Elektragedia, MarCullen20, Queen-Annie, yoya111, marypattz, m paloma. **

**Aww, las adoro. **

**Respuestas a algunas preguntas que me hicieron:**

**¿Cada cuándo actualizas? **

A decir verdad no tengo fecha exacta para actualizar. Actualizo cuando me tengo tiempo y me apuro a escribir, sin contar la inspiración, que desde luego es el factor más importante.

**¿Las Edades de Bella?**

En los capítulos las digo, pero las pondré aquí por si a algunas otras se les pasaron xP: En el primer capítulo Bella tiene 4, en el segundo tiene 7 años, en el tercero tiene casi 10 y en este tiene… 13!! En el próximo cuántos tendrá? ¿?

**¿Los vampiros no tienen ponzoña? ¿Cómo convierten en vampiro entonces?**

Bueno, ya he cambiado bastante a los vampiros aquí xP Digamos que aquí los vampiros pueden marcar a los humanos, dejando ponzoña en ellos (o su olor) pero no la suficiente como para convertirlos en vampiros. Cómo que… ellos pueden controlarla =) Espero pronto explicarlo mejor.

Don't Fear The Monster

_Cuarto Encuentro_

_(Falta muy poco)_

-

**E**lla miró por enésima vez aquella pequeña y extraña cicatriz permanente en su cuello frente al espejo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando pensó en la persona que probablemente se le había hecho. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, ¿por qué? Mucho menos.

Sólo sabía que cada vez que se miraba aquella cicatriz le venía la imagen de… _Edward_ aquel misterioso e imponente hombre que se había encontrado hace tantos años. Con el que había soñado tantas veces y aquel pensó que sería sólo una pesadilla y nada más.

Aquel que le había amenazado hace años atrás de una manera aterradora, al menos para Bella. Después de aquello regresó a casa muy alterada, para la sorpresa de Renée quien en cuanto la vio lloriquear en el suelo de la estancia, empapada en lágrimas y raspada de sus pálidas rodillas fue hacia ella, causando que se alterara todavía más con tan solo verla.

El susto y la preocupación le duraron por semanas. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en él, temiéndole, preocupándose por su madre y pensando que en cualquier momento podría venir hacerle daño a su madre. Bella sabía que si algo le pasara a su mamá por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría y se quedaría sola, pero Él seguiría siguiéndola para quién sabe qué propósito.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Tenía esa necesidad y ansiedad de decirle a su mamá que un señor extraño y malo quería hacerles daño, pero sabía que él vendría. Si no es que ya estaba allí, acechándole y esperando a cualquier momento para atacarles.

Bella no se lo dijo, no tuvo el valor ni pudo vencer aquel miedo que le causó aquella criatura tan extraña.

Después de eso ella se volvió un poco paranoica, él ya no salió de sus pensamientos. No pensaba en él todo el tiempo, pero siempre, aun cuando rogaba desaparecerlo, terminaba regresando a sus pensamientos. Para su alivio él no había hecho nada, quizá porque seguía manteniendo en secreto su presencia.

Tampoco se había aparecido de nuevo, pero Bella sabía que lo haría, como lo había hecho los otros años. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, sólo sabía que él se alguna manera escogía algún momento y que sabía en donde se encontraba. Aunque no entendía por qué ni cómo; seguía sin entenderlo y no sabía si lo entendería. Bella estaba consiente de que si él quisiera hacerle daño o matarla ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho, incluso desde aquel día en el que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con él por primera vez. Cuando era apenas un infante.

Eso le hacía preguntarse tenebrosamente lo que querría entonces. Pero esa no era la pregunta que prevalecía en sus pensamientos, si no cómo era que no cambiaba. Ella había rebuscado en sus recuerdos para encontrarse con una imagen de él perfectamente joven y hermoso, con aquella apariencia de ángel y esa sonrisa repentinamente maquiavélica. Hacía casi tres años que lo había visto y aquella vez lucía exacta y perfectamente igual.

Ese pensamiento le hacía estremecerse. Le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas que prefería no preguntarse tanto ni tampoco que fueran respondidas. Prefería olvidarse de él y que nunca más volviera a aparecerse, mas sabía que eso era muy improbable. Si ya lo había hecho tres veces, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo?

Y volvía a la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que pensaba en él, _Pero ¿qué podría querer de mí?_ ¿Qué le hacía acecharla de esa manera? ¿le seguía todo el tiempo acaso? Bella se preguntaba una y otra vez eso mientras pensaba a la vez el porqué no lo habría tomado, para qué esperarse tanto y para qué seguirla por tanto tiempo.

Ella tuvo por un momento la tonta ilusión cuando su mamá le anunció que se mudarían a Forks, Washington, de que quizá se desharía por fin de él. Pensaba que quizá no sería capaz de seguirla a un lugar tan lejano, no valdría la pena ¿o sí? Tal vez ya se iría para siempre y estarían seguras por fin.

Ella se puso tan feliz cuando llegaron a Forks, donde les recibieron de maravilla aquellos que alguna vez fueron amigos cercanos a la familia Swan. Amigos viejos de su padre, quienes se alegraron de ver por fin, después de tanto tiempo, a la hija del fallecido Charlie Swan. Él murió cuando Bella tenía tan sólo dos años, en un accidente en el bosque. Bella quien estaba todavía demasiado pequeña y no había tenido una gran relación con su padre a causa de su trabajo, no sufrió _demasiado_. Pero Renée decidió poco tiempo después mudarse a otro lado para que Bella creciera sin tener que acordarse en demasía de su padre.

Ahora volvían a Forks porque ella creía que sería bueno alejar un poco a la pequeña de la ciudad. Al menos por un tiempo. Bella en cuanto llegó conoció a un tal Jacob, hijo de un viejo conocido de la familia. Era un año menor que ella y tenía un carácter fenomenal, pensaba Bella.

No tardaron mucho en entablar una pequeña amistad. A Bella se le pasaba muy rápido el tiempo con él y le agradaba demasiado, por lo que no les fue difícil hacerse buenos amigos. Lo mejor de todo es que él le hizo olvidar, aparentemente, por tiempo a Edward.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos haciendo cualquier tontería, aunque para desgracia de Bella él asistía a la escuela de su reserva y ella tenía que asistir a la del pueblo. Sólo podían verse después de las clases mientras no tuviesen tarea y los fines de semana, ni hablar de las vacaciones.

Ellos eran indiferentes a que una oscura presencia los miraba algo irritado y celoso. A Edward le había agradado la idea de que Bella y su madre se mudaran a un lugar nada soleado y con menos personas a las que evitar, él les había seguido hasta su nuevo hogar gustoso. Pero el gusto le duró poco, desde el momento en el que Bella se encontró con ese tal Jacob, desde que ellos comenzaron a juntarse y no volvieron a separarse jamás.

Estaba celoso, aun cuando tan sólo era un pequeño niño no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de su Bella. No le gustaba que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y mucho menos le gustaban aquellos pensamientos tontos que comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza de ese tal Jacob. Se estaban acercando demasiado.

Hacía tres años ya que se habían conocido. Tres años en los que tuvo que soportar verlos todo el tiempo juntos. Tres años en los que él le mantuvo fuera de su mente. Tres años en los que ansió desesperadamente llevársela consigo… hasta que ya no pudo más y un día decidió presentarse ante ella. Quizá por última vez.

La última vez que le había visto le metió un buen susto, uno conveniente. Ella ya le temía, por lo que el resto sería fácil. Estaba seguro de que ella presentía que volvería por ella y no se equivocaba, aunque probablemente no tenía idea alguna de lo que quería con ella y él se encargaría de hacérselo entender.

Renée ya le daba bastantes libertades a la pequeña Bella. Ella no estaba en casa durante el día, por lo que Bella tenía que regresar sola del colegio a su casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de éste. Ella se iba caminando, una vez que llegaba a casa, Renée ya le dejaba todo preprarado, por lo que sólo tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Decidió esperar por ella en su misma casa. Estaba seguro de que le daría un buen susto, seguramente le sorprendería y aterraría verlo allí, pues algo le decía que a pesar de que ella presentía que se encontrarían de nuevo, también tenía una tonta esperanza de que ya se había olvidado completamente de ella.

También sabía que ella no haría nada tonto, conociéndola ya se estaba dando cuenta de que realmente era peligroso y quizá ahora lo recalcaría más. Él sonrió cuando distinguió entre el resto de las esencias cerca de en donde estaba, _comenzaba a llegar_. Pudo escuchar sus pasos torpes por la acerca y por el camino hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Lo frustrante para él era que seguía sin poder siquiera tener un pequeño pensamiento de ella. Sólo era un terrible silencio. Por más que lo había intentado no había podido romper esa "barrera" que había pensado que estaba en ella. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que quizá cuando ella estuviera ya con él, podría estudiarla más y saber a qué se debía esa reacción tan extraña.

Ella entró a la casa entonces, para impactarse de sobremanera al ver a aquella criatura de imposible perfección en la habitación principal de _su casa_. Seguía perfectamente igual a como lo recordaba y venía esa pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho ya: _¿Cómo era posible?_

Miró cómo le dedicaba esa perfecta y a la vez sombría sonrisa, mientras sus ojos carbónicos le miraban de abajo hacia arriba con cierta indulgencia. Ella soltó un jadeo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta ya cerrada en el proceso.

—Bella, Bella, ¿te sorprende verme? —ella no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al escuchar aquella voz tan hermosa y extraña. Tan… atractiva, como si le llamara.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo has llegado!? —sollozó ella estúpidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Intentando convencerse a sí misma de que estaba soñando de nuevo, que era una simple ilusión y que _él_ no estaba aquí en su casa, que no era posible que le hubiese seguido hasta aquí.

—Cariño, yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera —dijo él, mientras ella le observaba aterrada, petrificada en su sitio, cómo él se acercaba a sobrenatural velocidad. Sus impulsos le decían que abriera como pudiera esa puerta y saliera corriendo en busca de ayuda. Pero había algo que no le dejaba, algo que le hacía desear querer mirarlo y sentirlo.—Puedo estar en donde yo quiera, en donde tú estés, ¿sigues sin darte cuenta aún, pequeña tonta?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerzas, obligándose a sí misma a retener las lágrimas de pánico que comenzaban a brotar peligrosamente de sus ojos chocolate. Sin embargo sintió sus pestañas húmedas y su vista se hizo borrosa. Él estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, era tan alto y existía algo en él que le hacía sentirse indefensa e insignificante. Ella todavía no era muy alta, porque tenía que seguir alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Aunque ese atrevimiento no duraba mucho al ser escrutada por aquellos ojos tan extraños y a la vez siniestros.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que quieres de m-mí? —balbuceó ella temblando ante su mirada.—¿Por qué no lo tomas de una vez y me dejas… me dejas de seguir? —añadió ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tonta, tonta Bella —replicó él.—¿Tampoco piensas entenderlo? ¿no te lo he dicho tantas veces ya? —inquirió él mientras extendía una mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla de la morena, provocando que se encogiera ante su toque.—Te quiero a ti, hermosa.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo ella tragando audible y visiblemente saliva, intrigada y a la vez asustada por sus palabras. Unas palabras que en realidad no lograba comprender.

—Lo que has escuchado… —dijo él mirándola con adoración, mientras acariciaba todavía más a la niña, indiferente a sus estremecimientos.—Tú eres… _Te quiero para mí_ —dijo él con firmeza, sonriendo deslumbrantemente después de sus palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza, entendiendo por fin lo que él quería decir. Ella por fin pudo entender el porqué le había estado siguiendo durante todos estos años, interpretó por fin sus miradas, sus palabras, todo. De repente se sintió enferma. Muy enferma y aterrada.

Tuvo el impulso de en ese mismo momento gritar con todas sus fuerzas o correr para alejarse de ese ser. Pero no podía, simplemente estaba allí congelada frente a ese hombre que parecía desearle desesperadamente. Por fin podía verlo. Y se sintió estúpida, muy estúpida. Ella misma había ayudado en todo esto.

No supo cuantas veces negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, pero no podía evitarlo. De repente se dio cuenta de que ahora sí estaba llorando y que algunos sollozos pequeños empezaban a escapar de su garganta.

—¿No? —dijo él sonriendo indulgentemente.

—_No quiero, no puedes._ —se atrevió a decir con una firmeza sorprendente Bella.—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Es… enfermo! Si mi mamá…

—Shh, basta —dijo él sombríamente, acallándola con una mano, sujetando con fuerza sus mejillas mientras le miraba con sus ojos chocolate muy abiertos.—Pequeña, creo que una criatura tan sumamente tentadora como tú no puede decirme eso, eres la menos indicada, ¿no lo crees? —dijo él sonriendo malévolamente, mientras apartaba con su otra mano sus cabellos marrones de su rostro en forma de corazón.

Ella intentó apartarse inútilmente, como recordaba haber hecho hace ya muchos años.

—Por favor… por favor, déjame ya —logró decir ella llorando todavía más.—No querrás saber lo que pasara si Renée se…

—Oh, Bella, Bella, olvidas todo lo que te digo —dijo él mirándola desaprobatoriamente.—¿No recuerdas que no convenía que mamá se enterara de esto? ¿Qué podría pasar algo malo?

—No, no harías eso —dijo la tonta Bella mirándole preocupada.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Bella —negó él sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿por qué continúas siguiéndome? —cuestionó ella luchando contra su acorralamiento.

—Te quiero, te deseo, quiero que seas mía, ¿no lo entiendes? —dijo él frustrado.

—Pero… pero eso está mal —chilló Bella, pensando que tal vez si convencía a este tipo de que estaba completamente mal y que sólo era una niña… le dejaría en paz, tranquila para siempre y quizá no le haría nada malo. Pero al contrario… si él la deseaba y quería tanto como él decía… ¿qué haría con ella? —¡Sólo soy una niña!

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. No sabes cuánto tiempo he tenido que esperar —murmuró él, de repente perdido en sus pensamientos. Ahora él tenía una mano en su hombro, mientras otra seguía acariciando su rostro, de alguna manera la tenía inmovilizada contra la pared.

_Oh, Dios, mío. Es un completo enfermo depravado_, pensó Bella aterrada. ¿Había comenzado a desearle desde la primera vez que lo vio? ¿Cuándo tan sólo tenía… cuatro años?

Bella lamentaba estar sola en casa. Si tal vez Renée estuviera aquí podría protegerla, aunque existían momentos en los que pensaba que quizá ella no sería de mucha ayuda. Había algo… diferente y siniestro en él. Algo que le hacía pensar que era muy poderoso e intimidante, pero no sabía qué era.

A la vista era un simple muchacho de no más de… ¿treinta años, quizá? ¿O menos? Pero presentía que ocultaba algo, que había algo más allá de su apariencia. Tan sólo su aparente perfección y hermosura, la atracción irritante que extrañamente comenzaba a sentir, su… apariencia que... parecía nunca cambiar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar entre tartamudeos llenos de terror. Ella temía que quizá la secuestrara y se llevaría a quién sabe dónde. Tan sólo pensar en eso le hacía sentir una sensación de vacío desagradable en el estómago.

Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Le había seguido por tanto tiempo y escoger justo este momento? ¿Por qué razón sería? Bella recordó lo que le había dicho y sus palabras… _¿No será porque quizá estaba esperando a que ya no fueras una niña y… poder hacer lo que se le pegara la gana contigo?, _dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza confundida.

Ella no quería pensar siquiera en eso, por lo que su mente se desvió de nuevo a algo igual de importante que el resto. El hecho de que él no pareciera cambiar en nada, a su juicio seguía siendo aquel ser angelical de una perfección sublime que no parecía tener fin.

Eso desde luego no era normal. _Nada era normal en él_. Bella comenzaba a pensar de que quizá traía detrás de ella una criatura, no un humano, lo que le hacía tener muchísimo más miedo que nunca.

—¿Cómo…? _¿Qué eres? _—preguntó sin rodeos Bella, sorprendiendo a Edward, pero haciéndolo sonreír y reír entre dientes de una manera desagradable, pero a la vez hermosísima.

—_¿Qué soy? _—repitió él complaciente.—Vaya, después de todo no eres _tan ilusa_. Quizá… quizá algún día lo averigues —murmuró él en su oído, alertándola por su cercanía.—¿No tienes ninguna pista, cariño? Quizá así entiendas por qué te deseo tanto. Pero… será en otra ocasión, pequeña. Tu madre va llegando ya.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gimió Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo verás. —Ella casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando él se apartó pero sus últimas palabras le dejaron con una gran intriga y preocupación. Eso significaba que no le haría nada_ por ahora, _pero que volvería. ¿Con qué propósito sería?

—¿Volverás? —jadeó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, apartándose un poco de él, alejándose de la puerta y pegándose contra la pared.

—Claro que sí, y quizá arreglaremos el asunto por fin —dijo sombríamente.—Después de _tanto tiempo_.

—Yo… yo no entiendo —sollozó Bella desesperada por todo lo que acababa de comprender. Sintiendose estúpida frente a aquella criatura que le deseaba inemnsamente. Frustrada porque comenzaba a especular que, para tener que mejorar todo, ahora resultaba que traía a alguien no _tan normal_ detrás de ella y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era.

Maldición, ni siquiera sabía si era humano, porque si no lo fuera, ¿qué sería entonces?

Ella dejó de pensar en esas cosas, sintiéndose un poco tonta por comenzar a especular sobre coas de las que no tenía idea y volvió su atención completa a _Edward_. _¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para alguien tan… enfermo como él?_ , no pudo evitar pensar ella.

Tan enfermo, siniestro y aterrador.

Pero entonces, él ya no estaba de nuevo. Confirmando todavía más sus sospechas de que definitivamente él era algo extraño. Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada alrededor de la habitación, pero sólo estaba ella. Cómo si nunca nada hubiese pasado y fuera llegando del colegio como si nada.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues pronto Renée entró a la casa, regresando de su horario del trabajo, para sorprenderse al encontrarse a una pensativa y preocupdaa Bella. Desde aquel día tuvo muchas cosas en las que pensar…

**N/A:**

Vale… ¿veredicto del capítulo? Sin comentarios. Sólo, en un momento de evitar hacer una tarea que desgraciadamente después de subir este capítulo tengo que hacer, me puse escribir, dejando que las palabras fluyeran rápidamente. No fui muy consiente ni pensé mucho en lo que escribí, así que… bueno espero que haya quedado bien.

No me retiro sin mencionar que estoy muy feliz de que a tanta gente le esté gustando la historia!!!!! Estoy emocionadísima. Y muy contentísima xP Al parecer estoy transmitiendo bien la "esencia" de los personajes o algo así, porque comienzan a entender que… Edward en realidad sólo quiere a Bella como una propiedad, objeto o algo así, y todo eso =)

Ah y por cierto… algunas supieron que me basé un poco en mi otra historia de Peter Pan es un monstruo para hacer el capítulo pasado xD!!! Me alegra que aún la recuerden ;) Que ya que la menciono… estoy trabajando en un proyecto relacionado con eso ^^ Me siento entusiasmada por ello.

En fin, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo? Yo pienso que algo importante quizá… jajaja

Cariños y besos,

**Leon.**


	5. OuttakeCapítulo: ¿Condena?

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los tomo sin ningún ánimo de lucro para crear historias creadas por mi propia mente. No permito copiar este material sin mi permiso, pues a eso se le llama plagio y es un delito. Merci.

**MILLONCÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: Ania Masen, Kiyoki, sarita-26, Aiiram, lizzy90, VaninaCullen, Leonnora, deathxrevenge, Jesiri Beaitly, littlevampire91, majito volturi, OjosGrandes_delSur_09, Sele Kiev, PrincessLynx, MarCullen20, angelita de mal, yoya11, Jeziik, jkrf123, Yukiiko Hirukii, Yulibar, Agustina Griego, MaxiPau, Sara, La chica del gorro azul, Suiza Cullen Swan, lizitablackswan, Deysi Maria, Polgara Dream, RosieCullen, Ericastelo, maryroxy, Poison_Ivy.e, , Cullen Lorena, Vampire Massen, swanitam, Pescui Cullen, culdrak, kpatycullen, verodelprado, JessMarie, marypattz, m paloma, Danimagination, Creed Cullen, AliciaConi, adela, MinaC, ania.09, Hippie Lucy.**

**Don't Fear The Monster**

_Capítulo/Outtake:_

_¿Condena?_

-

_Has ido a verla de nuevo, ¿cierto?_, preguntó ella alegremente, aun cuando fuese completamente innecesario.

Él no contestó. No era seguro hacerlo cuando los demás podrían escucharlos y estaba seguro de que Alice no esperaba respuesta por el momento. Apenas pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que él había llegado por fin a _casa_. Todos le recibieron eufóricos y cariñosos, después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos de aquí.

En cuanto puso un pie en la casa ya todos le estaban esperando, como muchas otras veces. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en casa y sería imposible no alegrarse. Pudo sentirse un poco incómodo y culpable cuando notó el gusto con el que le recibieron todos en casa.

_Edward, por fin has regresado_, pensaba Esme contenta y a la vez afligida._ Pero volverás a marcharte…_ Ella lo sabía. Él siempre venía, pero también siempre se iba. No podía hacer nada en contra de ello, así era y nunca cambiaría, mas sería peor si no regresara.

Él siempre decía que no le gustaba estar en un lugar por mucho, que era muy intranquilo y que se aburría fácilmente, por lo que prefería vagar triste y solitariamente por el mundo. Aun cuando tenía una familia, aun cuando ellos les pedían que no se marchara, no podía evitarlo.

Ellos se extrañaban y preocupaban por esto, mas no hacían nada por evitarlo, ya no. Habían aprendido que Edward era así. Sin embargo Esme aun estaba preocupada y un poco triste, el ver que de pronto sin previo aviso Edward desaparecía para irse a quién sabe dónde. Le preocupaba esa soledad. Muchas veces había hablado ya de esto y él siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo.

No sabían a dónde se iba o porqué, sólo se iban. Resignados y acostumbrados estaban ya a que de la noche a la mañana Edward no estuviera, él lo había hecho así, desde que la había conocido. Poco tiempo llevaba con ellos cuando pasó esto.

Y desde esa entonces no había podido evitarlo. No había podido evitar ir hasta ella para observarla, vigilarla, admirarla en secreto y torturándose, pensando en lo que faltaba para poder llevársela. Una completa obsesión.

La familia Cullen no tenía idea de esto. Ellos no lo sabían porque él nunca se los había dicho y preferiría no decírselos jamás, pues sabía que no estarían de acuerdo y quizá se molestarían demasiado. Esme decepcionada y Carlisle defraudado. No le agradaba, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por él aun cuando se había negado tantas veces. Sólo sus hermanas lo sabían. Y no necesariamente porque él se los hubiese dicho. Una estaba de acuerdo y otra en desacuerdo.

_—_Vaya, hasta que por fin regresas —dijo la rubia con amargura, mientras le dirigía una mirada triste al vampiro.

—Rose… —comenzó Esme con una mirada de advertencia.—Edward, qué gusto tenerte aquí…

—Sí, un gran gusto —exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano para darle un gran abrazo, que él un poco torpe correspondió. Alice estaba muy feliz, quería demasiado a su hermano adoptivo y ella sabía que él también le quería. Ella era la que siempre estaba con él, además de Esme, para darle consejos y apoyarlo.

_Te extrañé demasiado… ¡No sabes cuánto!_

Él le sonrió levemente y los demás miembros de la familia Cullen le saludaron. Él después pidió un poco de privacidad, salió y se internó en los bosques para despejar su mente, liberarse de tantos pensamientos. Se quedó como estatua allí, pensando en su Bella, deseando verla en ese mismo momento.

_La has seguido viendo, ¿cierto?, _Edward suspiró cuando escuchó los pensamientos de su hermana acercarse.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo —replicó él fríamente. No quería discutir en estos momentos, no quería causar disgustos cuando apenas había llegado.

—Claro que sí —dijo la rubia igual de fría.—Prometiste que no lo harías, que la dejarías en paz… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Jamás hice eso —interrumpió Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.—Jamás lo haría, no podría… —añadió ausente mientras Rosalie le miraba doliente.

—No… no puedes seguir haciéndolo —dijo ella mientras suspiraba afligida.—Déjala en paz de una vez, no puedes seguir siguiéndola, la pondrás en peligro.

—No lo haré. Pronto me la llevaré —dijo Edward.—Aún así ¿a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa mucho. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Esa… esa pobre humana no ha hecho nada para que la condenes de esa forma…

—Soy egoísta, todos somos egoístas, es nuestra naturaleza, ¿aún no lo has entendido? —replicó él desolado y contradictorio, sin saber qué pensar, intentando no darle la razón a su hermana, que tanto había insistido en esto. Ésa era la verdad, era demasiado egoísta, como todos los de su especie, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

—¿Sabes qué pensará Esme si se llega a enterar de esto? ¿O Carlisle?—de pronto soltó Rosalie con rabia. Él le lanzó una mirada fría y calculaba.—Sabes que ellos están en contra de esto, no les gustará, ¿quieres decepcionarlos? ¿Después de todo lo que han hecho por ti?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No te atreverías…

—Sé que se enterarán. De alguna manera lo harán y yo… yo tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo… Aunque sé que ni siquirea así te importaría y le dejarías en paz —dijo para sí misma, demasiado triste y doliente. Triste y dolida por la actitud de su hermano, por su testarudez y ese egoísta encanto que sentía por la pequeña humana.

Ella se afligió cuando se enteró de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo y planeaba hacer. El de acosar y vigilar todo el tiempo a una inocente y pobre humana con la que tuvo la desdicha de encontrarse. Se dio cuenta de lo obsesionado que estaba con ella y los deseos que surgieron en él de llevársela consigo para toda la eternidad.

Rosalie no aceptaba esto. No quería que le pasara eso a la pobre humana y menos que su hermano lo hiciera. Ellos siempre habían estado en contra de esto, especialmente Carlisle y Esme, porque apreciaban demasiado a los humanos a pesar de todos sus defectos.

Y Alice… su hermana estaba de acuerdo en esto. Ella fue la primera en enterarse gracias a sus visiones y Rosalie no podía creerlo, aun cuando en un principió pensó que ella también estaría en desacuerdo, ella parecía estar muy entusiasmada con esto.

No le gustaba la idea de sacar a la humana de lo poco de vida perfecta que le quedaba. No le gustaba la idea de traerla a este mundo tan triste, tan desgraciado, condenarla a esta existencia eterna. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que a ella.

—Hazlo, puedes decírselos. No cambiará nada —replicó Edward, aunque no fue muy convincente.—Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiadas veces sobre esto, ¿no lo crees?

—Bien. Cómo quieras —dijo Rosalie resignada y triste. Ella se volvió sin decir ni una sola palabra más, no tenía caso, él no cambiaría de opinión… pero entonces antes de perderse en el bosque se volvió por última vez y añadió —¿En serio piensas condenarla así?

Él no contestó, sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando al vacío, aparentando estar ausente, escuchando las palabras de su hermana y fingiendo indiferencia ante ellas. Rose no esperaba respuesta, no aún, se marchó dejando a Edward por segunda vez solo.

Se suponía que nadie debía de saber esto, y mucho menos Rosalie. Pero con Alice había sido imposible ocultarlo, gracias a sus visiones y entonces… mientras ellos estaban sumidos en una charla sobre ese asunto Rose se enteró de todo. A Edward no le agradó en lo absoluto esto, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Alice insistió en que le contara sobre Bella, la Bella que vio en sus visiones, Edward aceptó a regañadientes, ya no tenía caso intentar ocultarlo, sorprendido quedó cuando ella le dio todo su apoyo. Al parecer tenía buenas visiones para ellos. Edward tuvo un inusitado interés en esto, pero ella no quiso contarle más y él odio su alegría. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermana les estaba escuchando.

Desde allí ella estuvo inconforme. Y ella amenazaría con decirle a Esme y Carlisle, al resto de la familia, quienes siempre habían estado en desacuerdo con el uso de los humanos para esclavos y para condenarlos a estas vidas. Por una parte no le importaba, él era egoísta y podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, más aún si se trataba de Bella. Pero por otro lado ellos le habían salvado y dado muchas cosas, sino fuera por ellos en estos momentos sería uno de esos vampiros primitivos que van por su entera existencia destruyendo todo a su paso.

Si no fuera por ellos ni siquiera habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer así a Bella, si alguna vez se hubiese encontrado con ella la hubiera matado instantáneamente, sin pensarlo siquiera. Pero no, ahora podía estar con ella, él se la llevaría y le obligaría a estar con él hasta que lo amara. Para eso faltaba muy poco, pronto se marcharía y ellos se darían cuenta, pero sería demasiado tarde y no le importaría.

Sólo esperaría, unos cuantos años y volvería. No sabía aún cuando se la llevaría, pero sí sabía que su posesividad y egoísmo, ese egoísmo de mirar como ella vivía ajena a él, sin poder tenerla, no podría esperar mucho tiempo más.

**N/A:**

+Okey, sí, siento que sea malo. Fue un dilema escribir capítulo nuevo. Lo que pasa es que últimamente me han pasado cosas muy malas, como muchas ya habrán enterado pero en fin. He recibido reviews y PMs que me han puesto a pensar sobre el Darkward (Por eso mi tardanza). Me he dado cuenta de que olvidé por completo su esencia y verdadera personalidad, yo no quiero que el Darkward de esta historia sea un violador y un hijísimo de puta, no. Es por eso que hice este capítulo, no sé, la verdad es que estoy muy afectada ahora mismo pero tengo ansiedad y tuve la necesidad de escribir este cap.

+En realidad está fuera de la historia y si gustan pueden dejarlo de lado, sólo era para que según diera a entender que Edward no es un hijo de puta XD. Ni que es malo malísimo. Sólo malo. Tiene su familia y todo, pero ellos no están de acuerdo con eso y a él no le importa, porque es egoísta, posesivo y… oscuro xD Bella despierta todo eso en él. Quise… definir su personalidad, más o menos, pero creo que no me funcionó.

+Por cierto, quizá di a entender mal en el cap anterior de lo de Edward, con la posesión. Es decir, Edward en estos momentos quiere a Bella como una propiedad, una posesión para él, pero con el tiempo la verá como algo más, vale? No crean que será tipo The Devil's Toy mi fic Jojojo.

+Me voy, porque me siento ansiosa por toda esta situación, creo que me verán publicando y actualizando más historias y… quizá me cambié de Nick =S Es que estoy ansiosa, no sé, me siento mal. Pero no quiero hacerlo!!

Sea un "No me gustó" , "Estuvo dostres", "O un genialoso" ¡Díganme! Saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, me encantan =)

En fin me voy a merendar XDD

**Leon.**


End file.
